The Soul Cry
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Soul Society has fallen into ruin and doesn't remember the civilization from before the war. Abducted and locked away in darkness, Ichigo prays for rescue from a dark-haired man who haunts his dreams, promising never to let him go...angst, mpreg...Byakuya/Ichigo, Renji/Tetsuya, maybe others.
1. Distant Lights

**The Soul Cry**

 **by Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(For Foxie the Nerd, who requested a Bya/Ichigo story where Ichigo is the one impregnated and where he is abducted. Be careful what you ask for. This one will be diabolical! Set in Soul Society after the quincy war, in a world that doesn't remember the former Soul Society, this one will pull at the heartstrings with angst, so be prepared, it is not for the faint of heart! Some non-con and mpreg.)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Distant Lights**

In a corridor so black that even the wardens walked without sight, echoing footsteps sounded, in a slow, unhurried cadence. Despite the absence of light, the man taking them moved with perfect confidence, his reiatsu swelling inside him and helping him sense markers that were not seen, but felt as one passed them. He was well acquainted now with the hidden prison...both its layout and its necessity.

 _The ones locked in this place can never be allowed to escape._

 _Never._

He reached the end of the corridor and stepped onto a lift, where he touched a reiatsu button indicating the very lowest level. As he descended, he felt the presence of the deep guardians, the ungodly ones summoned to ensure that no one who entered the prison without permission would reach the incarcerated prisoners, and if anyone tried, they would never leave alive.

 _It is a sin that these offenders must be kept this way, but it is the only hope we have of controlling our fate. Yes, fate is the thing that brought them here. They sought to defy it, and fate has exacted its toll on them. They will forever remain here in darkness...until their eyes will forget the light and their minds will become empty. All brought here have my pity...but not any mercy._

 _They do not deserve mercy._

The man's footsteps slowed even more as he entered the final corridor and walked to the end, where a large iron door blocked his path. He loosed a word in demon tongue that made the lock click loudly as it released, then he stepped through, shivering slightly at the close, deadly feel of the chamber's sleeping guardian.

 _We have to keep them in sleep, and even in sleep, they are so very deadly. They have to be to exert control over sinners like these._

 _Especially this one._

He crossed the room to where a man laid on an icy rock surface, his reiatsu carefully trapped within his slender body and that body wrapped from head to toe in heavy bands that shunned the passage of all but a trace of reiatsu from inside to outside.

 _Though reiatsu must be able to pass the other direction to allow for the soul's punishments. And this tortured soul has earned every burning shaft of pain. For how can you ever atone...killing a god...our god...our king? There is no worse sin._

He paused in front of the damned one, sensing that he was lucid and finishing a cycle of horrific waking nightmares. Once the cycle ended and the man's reiatsu settled enough to allow communication, he sensed the control panel at the end of the bed and found the button to loose a soothing flow of calming agent.

"Sinner, listen carefully," he told the restrained man, "You are new to the prison, so I will instruct you how to communicate. Your body is encased in reiatsu shunning material that will only allow the passage of reiatsu that is required for communication. You will not be able to move your mouth to speak, but can control your reiatsu to make me hear your words in my head. Concentrate so that your words are clear, or I will not be able to understand you. Try now."

A long silence followed, but it was, the man thought, only natural. The prisoner had likely never had to speak using reiatsu before, and he was also not skilled, in any case, at controlling its release. As was the case with most transcendent types, this one had tremendous power but did not yet possess much ability to refine its flow properly. Thus, it might take many tries to speak.

The tormented man in the bonds managed a low, gurgling groan, then what seemed a blood curdling scream.

"I understand," he told the prisoner, "you have sinned so badly that you live in constant pain and devastating fear. All light has been purged from your existence. Your darkness has consumed you. The weight upon your soul is heart shattering, I know. But this is what you have earned. It is the price of slaying our god, sinner."

"Wh-which one?"

A smile crawled onto the jailor's face, one that the prisoner felt without being able to see.

"That's right," he said quietly, "you killed both of them, didn't you? But...to live in doubt as to which slaying you are being punished for is part of your sentence."

"Bastard! Let me go!"

"You shouldn't get so riled, sinner. You no longer eat, so your unbearable hunger will only increase. You will only become more uncomfortable. But...take heart, sinner. In time, your mind will unravel. Yes, given time, you will slowly forget that light existed, that there ever was a world where the air wasn't always frigid and all of the surfaces made of stone. You will forget that anything exists but the coming and going of pain and fear. Undone, you will forever scream mindlessly, only reminded by your punishers that you are a sinner and that the torment is small in comparison to your crimes. Fighting your bonds is useless. Pleading is pointless. You exist now only to do penance."

"Why are you doing this? Who are you? Where are we? What is this place?" the prisoner demanded, his reiatsu hissing with desperation beneath the thick bonds.

"Tch, tch, you are not allowed such things, lest you should have a foothold to hang onto your mind. You and the hell you lie in are nameless, sinner."

"Are you nameless too?" the prisoner asked, his reiatsu quivering uncertainly.

"To you? Yes," the jailor answered, "You will never refer to me directly. just speak your words."

"You won't tell me your name?" the prisoner inquired, anger causing a dangerous flickering under the heavy straps, "Then I'll give you one...how about spineless asshole? Are you really so afraid of me that you have to do all of this?"

The jailor's lips curled wickedly.

"You are not here because we fear you," he answered, "You are here to atone for your sins. And yours are so great that you will never leave here...not even in death. You will be surrounded in misery and unable to escape into the free worlds or into death."

"Then, this isn't in any of the worlds," the prisoner reasoned, "Is that it? Are we in one of those pocket dimensions then?"

The jailor's teeth clenched hatefully for a moment and he refrained from speaking until the flash of righteous anger diminished.

"You are where you belong, sinner," he answered finally, "Now that you understand what is happening to you, I will not come to you again. No one will. Your life is now set in the hands of the demon wardens."

The jailor turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" the prisoner called, "Where are you going?"

The jailor's footsteps tapped relentlessly on the stone floor as he walked away.

"Goodbye sinner."

"No! Stop! Come back here you son of a bitch! You can't leave me here! I haven't done anything wrong. I was only trying to save my friends!"

The fading footsteps stopped for a moment.

"You have no life beyond this, no purpose beyond pain, no friends or family but the demons around you. You...have no name."

The prisoner loosed a deafening howl as the jailor's footsteps began to sound again.

"I have a name! I'm Kurosaki Ichigo! I'm Kurosaki Ichigo! I'm KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 _"IM KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"_ a disembodied voice screamed inside the grey eyed ronin's sleeping mind.

He sat up suddenly in his bed and instantly regretted it. Splinters of pain lanced through his abused body and seemed to explode behind his eyes. He covered his lovely, but smudged and bruised face, taking hissing breaths and praying silently that he was alone in the bed.

The bed moved.

 _Damn..._

"You awake finally?" asked a rough, sneering voice.

An arm wrapped around the ronin's waist and he turned his head away to avoid the leering eyes of the man who held him. Hard, thick fingers sank into the tumbled lengths of raven-colored hair, and his head was yanked back, then his pale, dirty throat attacked with vicious, biting kisses and harsh suction. The arm that held him moved and the other man's fingers slid down over his slim belly and down between his stiff, parted thighs to prepare him.

"You ready for another, pretty ronin?" the man asked mockingly, "I can't seem to get enough of you. Good thing I paid for the night, eh?"

The powerful kido that restrained the ronin's voice turned out to be a blessing, considering the beating he would have taken for speaking even a hint of what he was thinking.

 _This man is a vile animal...not even human,_ the ronin mused as he was pushed down onto his belly and entered roughly from behind.

He was accustomed to cruelty, so he tuned out the man's voice, attending only to any orders he made to move faster or to change the type of stimulation or the angle of his hips. After several minutes of strenuous exertion, the man atop his back grunted and shuddered, then grabbed the ronin's hips, digging in with sharp fingernails as he loosed his burning release. He held the ronin down, burying his face in the man's tangled hair and sighing contentedly.

"You know," he said more softly, now that his lust had been sufficiently sated, "I can almost believe the stories they tell about you ronin being like royalty once. Even beat up and filthy like you are, there's something in your eyes. I guess that's why you make the best whores, isn't it?"

 _He knows better than to let himself be heard speaking of that time with any but the ronin, themselves. No one would believe us if we did accuse anyone, so sullied is our reputation. I do wish sometimes I knew why. I don't even know what master I may have served before, and I know nothing of his downfall. And as much as I have listened carefully and tried to learn more, there is no sign of that old world and no one really remembers it._

 _What happened?_

 _I would die to know._

 _But we ronin have been sentenced to a lifetime of servitude. And this...selling myself to benefit the only master who will employ me, is the only way to make a living. But it's strange. I don't know why the ronin still need to eat when we have no powers. The citizens don't have to eat. Why do we?_

 _I have so many questions, and none will ever be answered._

The ronin swallowed hard and sat up with the man as he reached for his clothes and climbed out of the bed. He watched the man pull on his pants and shirt, then held still as he returned and planted a sloppy kiss on the prostitute's frowning mouth.

"I'll come back," he promised, "You're Ronin 1, right?"

The ronin nodded.

The man gave him a lopsided smile.

"You know, I heard that the lower your number, the higher in status you were...in the old world. You must have been something special."

 _All I am now is the recipient of their scorn and a receptacle for their seed. Many like me have ended their lives in complete hopelessness. I admit that it has crossed my mind. But..._

He heard again the voice in his mind that screamed the one thing he would never have.

 _That voice screams a name, and for some reason, when I hear this name, my heart pounds as though it's coming back to life. I feel something so close and familiar. I don't know what it is, but..._

His thoughts scattered as his client exited the room, pausing to hand a stack of bills to the owner of the house.

"He was good, Ozuru," the man complimented him, "I gave some extra for the added wear and tear on him. I'll be back in a few days."

"I will make sure he has a bath before you arrive," the proprietor promised, looking pleased.

He watched as the man left, then approached the bed and glared down at the ronin approvingly. He hesitated a moment, then reached out. The ronin flinched and leaned away, earning a curse and a slap on the face.

"Behave yourself, now," he growled, "I was only returning your voice as a reward for better behavior. You want me to not do that?"

The ronin lowered his eyes and shook his head briefly.

"Okay then."

The ronin sighed in relief as the slight feeling of constriction around his throat eased.

"Don't defy me like before and make the johns happy and I won't have to punish you like that, is that too much to ask?"

The ronin gave his head a little shake.

"Go on then and wash up. You can have a couple of hours off to spend in town."

The ronin started to rise, then felt himself yanked back hard against his master's muscular chest.

"No fucking around," he said warningly, "I'll know if you are. Be back in two hours. You have more clients, single throws, all afternoon. You're pretty popular. I guess they like you because of the rumors about you."

The ronin said nothing, but waited until his master let him go, then he stumbled out of the guest room and back to the tiny, cramped room he shared with the others. Two men sat on mats on the floor, one that looked like him, but had blue eyes and one with golden hair and a decidedly gloomy looking expression.

"Are you all right?" the blue eyed ronin asked, "Can you speak now?"

"Yes," he answered solemnly, "and he forgave me enough that I have two hours of free time. What are your commitments?"

The golden-haired ronin shook his head unhappily.

"I will have company starting in a half hour. Sorry, One."

 _It is a small comfort to be able to at least refer to our numbers in private, as we are not allowed names..._

"What about you, Twenty-one?"

The blue-eyed ronin smiled.

"I am free for the afternoon. I can go with you, if you want."

"Very well," One answered, "We had best leave before the master changes his mind."

"Be careful," the golden-haired man warned them, "You were almost caught last time, One. If the master knew what you were doing, he would probably break your hands, maybe even your leg, if he was mad enough."

"Do not worry, One-Twelve," One said calmly, "I know he will wake soon. They say he knows more than we are supposed to. I will be there when he wakes. I will ask him!"

The golden-haired ronin sighed doubtfully and laid down on his mat. His two comrades left the room and entered the bathroom, where they disrobed and quickly used the icy shower, scrubbing off the filth and foul scent of their un-chosen profession. They dressed with equal haste, then slipped out the back door of the brothel and made their way through a maze of alley-ways.

"Have you been seeing him?" One asked his younger counterpart, "That striped citizen with the very red hair?"

Twenty-One blushed and nodded.

"We're being careful about it. We've played together, but we haven't had sex yet. He likes you, One."

"Shh!" the elder ronin hissed softly, "Don't call me anything out here! Someone will hear you."

"Sorry," Twenty-one apologized, "but it's stupid and cruel, not letting us use any way of referring to each other. Isn't it natural to want to be called something?"

"Of course," the grey-eyed ronin agreed, "but we live in a world where that just isn't possible. You know that."

"Yes, but couldn't we escape into the deadlands? There are secrets there. You know there are!"

"Yes, and there are death squads who will execute us on sight if we are found there. They don't want us to remember."

"And have you asked yourself why not?" Twenty-One asked stridently, "We can't just go on this way. We're just being used up by Ozuru's clients."

"Stop it! Don't use his name here! You remember what happened last time!"

"I know, but aren't you tired of all of this? Of horrid, filthy men putting their hands all over you and taking what they want from you. And we don't get to keep any of the money we make for him! We are never going to get out of here if we don't do something!"

"We are doing something."

"Well, hello beautiful!" a deep, male voice said smoothly.

The blue-eyed ronin broke into a wide smile.

"Renji!" he laughed, rushing into the redhead's arms and kissing him enthusiastically.

His grey-eyed companion angled himself to hide the two from anyone who might walk by. The two exchanged deep, hard kisses for several moment, then broke free of each other.

"Are you two going where I think you're going?" Renji asked, meeting One's guarded eyes questioningly, "I can escort you."

"You know that only..."

"I got a promotion," Renji said, smiling and turning to show off his guard's badge.

One's breath caught for a moment as his mind spun into a flash of something that felt like memory.

 _"Welcome to the sixth division, Renji," he greeted the red-haired man, handing him the corresponding fukutaichou's arm band, "I am sure you will work hard to add to our squad's good reputation."_

 _"Thank you..."_

A look of torment passed over One's face and he doubled over for a moment.

"Hey," Renji said, wrapping an arm around him and helping him straighten, "are you all right, One?"

"Let go of me!" One snapped angrily, "And don't use my number in public! You won't pay a price yourself, but you'll get me punished, just as you got him punished last week."

Renji gave him a surprised look.

"You promised you wouldn't tell him!" the blue-eyed ronin objected.

"Tell me what?" Renji insisted, "I got you punished?"

"It was nothing," Twenty-one insisted, "He just made me stay up all night cleaning and confined me to my room for a day. It's fine."

"Well, it won't be fine if you are caught breaking the rules again," One complained, "and if you are caught while with me, I will be punished too."

"Look, why don't you let me buy him?" Renji asked, "I'm a guard now. I can own a ronin. I'd buy you also, One, but Ozuru won't sell you. He'll want a fortune for Twenty-one already because his number's pretty low."

The elder ronin met the younger's eyes and Twenty-one shook his head firmly.

"I won't leave him," he said stiffly.

"But you wouldn't have to keep sleeping with every guy willing to plunk down money for you," Renji persisted, "I know you want to get out of that place."

"Renji is right," One added, glancing at the redhead gratefully, "You don't want to stay in this life if you have another choice. You should let Renji buy you. You will have a home and you won't suffer for want of proper food. Please, don't stay, just because of me."

"Just stop, both of you. I'm not leaving One, and that's final. I do love you, Renji, but I..."

Twenty-one halted mid-sentence, his face going white as another guard entered the alley and approached them.

"Renji," the other guard greeted the redhead.

"Hi Shuuhei," Renji answered, "how's it going?"

"It's fine," Shuuhei answered, studying the two ronin, "but I think you need to be careful. I heard that ronin calling you and this other by name. I will overlook it because we're friends, but you should be more careful, all of you."

"S-sorry," Twenty-one said, his head bowing penitently, "I thank you for your lenience."

"And I do as well," One added.

"It's okay," Shuuhei said, looking back at them with a sympathetic expression, "Just don't do it again."

"We won't," the younger ronin promised.

The three watched as Shuuhei left, then One turned to the younger ronin and took his hand.

"I am begging you, please let Renji buy you. I promise you, I will be all right. I know how to stay out of trouble, and as soon as the white-haired ronin is able to speak, I will have the answers I need to understand who we are and what happened so that we ended up like this."

Renji sighed and looked back at him doubtfully.

"Are you sure he's gonna wake up? And even if he does, do youreally think he'll remember anything useful?"

"He said something in his sleep last time," Byakuya informed Renji, making his eyes widen, "He said a name. And, for some reason, it sounded familiar. I didn't know why at the time, but I had a dream in which someone screamed the same name."

"What was the name?" Renji asked curiously.

One took a steadying breath.

" _Kurosaki Ichigo._ "


	2. The Price of Defiance

**Chapter 2: The Price of Defiance**

 **(Thanks so much to everyone reading and enjoying the story! :) My gratitude to the guest who asked for more of this. Happy to oblige! Thanks to CUBONE262005 (Sure thing! Here you go!), Emmagem803 (Ooh, be careful what you wish for, because I have every intention of having that very scene you painted!), Parnita (I think you'll be able to figure out who the white-haired man is. I know it can be hard to keep track with the lack of names, but names are important in the story and will emerge as a really big issue soon. Glad you are enjoying the story!), PJ (Glad it got your attention!), Winterheart2000 (You bet. This story is really grabbing me. Have to keep it going.), Picklez80 (So glad you're reading along!), Kenni-bun bun (I've been getting hit with the feels just thinking about the plot in this one!), PrivateCaller (Yeah, that's a tossup. Both Bya and Ichi are suffering, but Byakuya will have some better luck...after a few hard turns...), and BlackShadow1 (Yes, tears will abound, but soon there will be some comfort for our lost heroes. Just some nasty angst to get our appetites ready for that!) Take care all! Spunky loves you!)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Warning...suggestion of non-con and violence. While not graphic, it could be stressful for some readers.)**

Renji led the two ronin into a small, hidden glen on the edge of Inuzuri, where an old, but well kept house stood, nearly invisible in a cluster of trees, alongside a small, gurgling brook. Well aware of the security measures that the home owner employed to keep unwanted folk out, the three stuck closely to the trail and Renji walked with a hand close to his sword. The three reached the front door without incident and Renji knocked several times. There was a pause and some shuffling inside, then the door opened to reveal a tall man with a thick black mustache. He recognized the three and smiled in greeting.

"Renji," he greeted the red-haired guard, "One, Twenty-one. Come in. Come in. The boss was hoping you would come today."

He led them first into the kitchen, where he set out heaping plates of chicken teriyaki, rice and fresh vegetables, along with hot green tea. The ronin thanked him politely, but couldn't help their enthusiasm in devouring the fine morsels. Renji ate more slowly, his red-brown eyes sad as he watched them eat as though they had nearly forgotten the taste of food. When they were sated, their host led them down the hallway, to a bedroom where he uncovered a false floor. A trap door opened to a long ladder that the three descended into a hidden underground laboratory and what looked to be a training area.

"Ah, Tessai," said a friendly voice, from the laboratory, "We have guests? I hope you gave our ronin friends something to eat."

"Yes, Boss," Tessai answered, "They have been fed."

"Thanks, Tessai. Come on in, boys."

"Hey, Kisuke," Renji greeted the blonde man, "We came to see your ronin. How is he today?"

"Restless," Kisuke answered, guiding them to a bed in the laboratory, where a beautiful man with long, white hair laid unconscious.

A man with longer brown hair pulled back into a ponytail sat at the white haired ronin's bedside, holding his hand and looking up at the ones entering the lab.

"Renji, One, Twenty-one," he greeted them.

"Ronin Lord Zero," One greeted his elder, inclining his head, "I hope you are well."

"I'm doing all right," the brown haired man sighed, "much better than the ronin who are out there being abused. I'm lucky that Kisuke rescued Two and me. Come here, you two."

One and Twenty-one moved closer, standing quietly as the elder ronin examined each carefully and gently healed their wounds.

"You needn't do that," One chided him, "You could be sensed using your powers."

"Well," Zero replied, smirking, I've been lucky enough to have my healing ability restored, so it's only right I should use it for something good, ne?"

"Some would say you shouldn't waste it on us," One said solemnly, "We are meant to suffer."

"And do you believe that?" Zero asked, looking into his eyes, "One, you wouldn't be here right now if you truly believed we all deserve to be their slaves and whores."

"I don't," the grey-eyed ronin agreed, "I was only stating the way things are, not what I wish they were."

"That's just like you," Zero said affectionately, "Now, have a seat. My beauty's been moving around and talking in his sleep a little."

"Have you figured out anything about the name he mentioned?" the blue-eyed ronin asked Kisuke.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," One whispered, feeling his heart flicker in his chest at saying it aloud.

"I wasn't able to find anything," Kisuke admitted, "but we all felt something when he said that name. I'm combing the black market. Rarely, an old book or item will have a clue about before. I found one book that had a piece of paper stuck in it with a picture of a family crest and a set of coordinates in the deadlands. I was thinking of going there with our _feline fatale_.

One's lips twitched slightly in reaction and his frown deepened. Twenty-one's eyes widened with concern.

"But Kisuke, what about the death squads?" he asked worriedly, "You are the only one really trying to help us ronin figure out why things became the way they are. Everyone else seems content to just accept that none of us remember more than a year back."

"Yeah," Renji remembered, "We just woke up scattered all over the place, some of us with names and some of us ronin."

"And," Twenty-one added softly, "some made prisoners in that dark place."

"Be quiet!" One snapped, "Don't speak of that! Not even here. Not anywhere. We are not, any of us supposed to know that place exists!"

"He's right," Kisuke agreed, "even speaking about that place is dangerous. The guards in town, not just this one, but all of them have orders to kill anyone who is heard mentioning that place. Be really careful. I want to know if it exists too, but we have to use extreme caution if we want to stay alive."

Zero sighed unhappily.

"It would be different if the rumors were true and us ronin had greater powers that could be somehow restored if we rediscovered our names."

"I'm still working on that too," Kisuke assured the brown-haired man, "I promise you, if it can be done, we'll learn what happened to us all."

"Some think that if the gods chose this way for our society, for the civilians and the ronin alike, that we shouldn't ask what happened before," Zero posited, "They don't want the past brought back. If you make one mistake, they will kill you, Kisuke."

"Yeah, I know," the blonde man sighed, "That's why I'm taking more time and being careful."

"But I wonder if being careful will be enough," One said softly, "After all, what power could just erase everything like that? Even if we have powers that can be recovered, how can we stop the will of a god?"

"One thing at a time," Kisuke chuckled, "Now, let's try again to wake Two."

He bent over the white-haired man and touched his face gently, light glowing around his fingertips.

"Come on, friend," he urged his patient, "you've got a lot of people waiting for you here. Let's see those pretty eyes, okay?"

The man on the bed shifted uncomfortably, then moaned and coughed several times before quivering and lapsing back into a deeper sleep. One's face fell as Kisuke shook his head and tucked the unconscious man in more comfortably.

"Sorry, I can only push him a little each day. If I push him too hard, he might not wake at all."

"We have to wake him," Twenty-one said urgently, "He's the only one we know of who has said anything about the past like they know of it."

"I don't know why he would remember when everyone else's minds were erased," Zero mused, "but I agree, we have to know if this is just him dreaming or if it is real."

"If it's real, then that could be a reason that we're having such trouble waking him. After all, whatever got all of us was powerful enough to change everything around us and to shatter our memories. All we know was that there was a war of some kind and because of that, the gods have punished the ronin."

"Pardon me, Boss," Tessai interjected suddenly, "but it's time for One and Twenty-one to start back. One asked me earlier to let them know when time was getting close."

Kisuke smiled sadly.

"You two'd better get back then. I'll get word to you if there's a change in things."

The two younger ronin nodded and fell in with Renji, who led them back to the house entrance, then out to the trail that led into Inuzuri. The mood between the three was subdued and they said little as they made their way into the maze of streets and alleys. Renji brought them to a stop in an alley just around the corner from the brothel and smiled at One.

"You mind if I say a proper goodbye to him?" he asked, slipping an arm around the blue-eyed ronin.

It's fine," one said quietly, "I will see him inside."

One rounded the corner and started down the final length of the alley, his mind deep in thought.

 _I was so hoping that there would be something today...something to keep us all buoyed. But Two is so deeply in sleep we just cannot bring him out, and each day, we fall farther and farther into ruin. I wish things could be different._

He passed two rough looking men without noticing, and was still focused on his thoughts as they began to follow him.

 _I have to convince Twenty-one to let Renji buy him. Anyone who has a way out of this horrid existence should escape it. But he is strangely devoted to me. It has almost the feel of being brothers. I wonder if, in that other life, he was a brother. He looks a lot like me. Maybe we are related. I..._

His thoughts disappeared into an explosion of white spots as something struck the back of his head and sent his mind spinning so that his vision dimmed and flickered ominously. His knees went weak and he dropped into someone's arms, unable to make a sound or to resist as his head swam dangerously. He didn't have to wonder what the two wanted. All of the Ronin wore poor, plain clothing that was easily torn away. One relaxed his body forcibly to reduce the damage the two were about to cause, then sought to disappear into his mind. He barely felt the rending of his clothes, the tearing of his flesh or the vicious treatment that followed. One man held him tightly from behind, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle any cries of pain he emitted, while the other forced his thighs apart and began his assault.

"You're not fighting it. That's good," the man holding him panted in his ear, "Give us what we want and we'll let you live."

One managed a short nod and closed his eyes as the man between his thighs took his pleasure. His attacker was still groaning in pleasure, when his friend hissed a sharp warning and released the ronin suddenly. One's head fell back and struck the ground, mercifully sparing him further pain as he dropped away into blackness.

"Get away from him, you fucking creeps!" Renji howled, drawing his sword and racing after the two.

Twenty-one dropped onto his knees at One's side, tears filling his eyes. He would have screamed out the other man's number, but bit his lips to hold it back as the brothel owner and several of his security staff ran into the alley. He spotted Twenty-one on his knees, holding One's almost naked and badly beaten form against him and hissed a furious command for his men to follow the path Renji had taken. He watched as the others left, then stood behind Twenty-one as the blue-eyed ronin tried to stir his friend.

"Is he alive?" Ozuru asked shortly, "You'd better tell me he is. And then, you will tell me how it is that he is like this and you are not injured at all!"

"I...I don't know!" the frantic ronin sobbed, holding One tightly against him, "I-it happened so fast..."

"Bring him inside," Ozuru directed him.

He followed as Twenty-one lifted the injured man and carried him inside, then followed Ozuru to a private room, where he laid One down on the bed. Ozuru sat down at his side.

"Get the healer!" Ozuru snapped.

He muttered a string of foul words as his eyes took in the damage.

"Damn you for marking his face, you bastards!" he seethed, "It will be weeks until it's gone..."

He scowled at the telltale splash of blood on the ronin's pale thigh.

"Animals..."

He looked up as the healer ran into the room with Twenty-one on his heels. The healer bent over the injured ronin and swiftly began to address his wounds.

"Is he going to live?" Ozuru demanded, "I need him to live."

"He will live," the healer affirmed, "but he is going to have to be used lightly while he recovers. I would suggest several days of bed rest and no sexual use for at least a week."

"This is going to cost me a fortune," Ozuru huffed angrily.

He stood and moved to face the blue-eyed ronin who stood watching from near the doorway.

"I don't suppose there's any way _you_ could help. I don't know why I even _keep_ you, you useless, _worthless_ piece of trash! What the hell were you _doing_ while he was getting beaten to death?"

He closed in on the ronin and struck him hard across the face.

" _Tell_ me, you filth! Where were you?"

"I...I..."

The blue-eyed ronin gasped as Ozuru drove a fist into his midsection, dropping him to his knees.

"I'll lock you in the cellar for a _month_ this time and whip you until you can't stand! You are going to pay for leaving him alone in that alley!"

"Ozuru-san, what's going on?" Renji asked as he stepped into the room.

"No clients in this area. You _know_ that, Renji. Get out of here!" Ozuru shouted.

"Hey, take it easy," Renji said, putting up his hands defensively, "I just wondered what all of the yelling was and came to keep the peace. You know, that's my job. Keeping the peace around here."

"Well, do it somewhere else!" Ozuru snapped, "I have to deal with this irresponsible little tramp!"

"I'm sorry!" Twenty-one pleaded, "I was wrong to...!"

He was stopped as Renji grabbed him roughly by the front of his yukata and glared into his eyes meaningfully.

"You shouldn't talk back to your master like that," he warned the ronin, "I think he's mad enough to sell you, to get you off his hands."

"N-no, please!" the ronin pleaded, "I want to stay."

Ozuru scowled.

"I've had enough of you. You're too much trouble. I'll take you to the next sale."

"You know," Renji said calmly, "I could take him off your hands if you want. I just got a promotion, so I have some money. What do you think? Is this enough?"

He extended his hand, offering a thick stack of bills to the brothel owner.

"Are you sure you want him?" Ozuru sneered, accepting the money, "He's nothing but trouble. But have him if you want him. I have to try to repair this one, and you can bet I'll use half of this doing that."

"Thanks, Ozuru-san," Renji chuckled, dragging his newly purchased ronin towards the door, "I'll make sure this one doesn't bother you again."

"Please, no!" Twenty-one pleaded, his blue eyes reflecting devastation as he was forced out the door.

"Be quiet, all right?" Renji hissed in his ear, "You know I had to do it. He would have killed you for leaving One alone."

"It was all my fault," the ronin whimpered, deflating and leaning heavily against Renji's strong shoulder, "I shouldn't have left him!"

"It was my fault too," Renji said in a gentler voice as the two escaped into the street, "But there's nothing we can do now. Look, I promise you we'll go to Kisuke right now and get some help. We'll get One out of there somehow. I swear."

"Please Renji," the ronin pleaded, "he's protected me so many times. We have to protect him!"

"We will," Renji assured him, "Now, come on, before Ozuru sends someone to beat the hell out of you."

Back in the brothel, the healer exited the room, leaving Ozuru sitting at One's side, glaring down at his badly bruised face.

"I'm going to be out a fortune because of you," he complained, "Doctor bills, days with you just lying about and not bringing in a penny. You will have to take in twenty or thirty clients a day when you are well again to make up for it."

He left the room for a moment, returning a short time later with sturdy bindings that he used to fasten the ronin's wrists to the headboard.

"Until you catch up, you can be sure you won't get to leave the house at all. That will prevent anything like this from happening again. Sleep now, you are going to need it."

Letting out a disgusted breath, he set a guard on the door and stalked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo reeled with the ringing silence all around him. He made his breathing louder to break the stillness and he shivered in the icy blackness.

"Can anyone hear me?" he cried repeatedly, "Somebody? Anybody? Can you hear me?"

But even his loudest cries seemed damped by the strange, thick darkness all around him.

 _What am I gonna do?_

 _How do I get out of here?_

 _There's no way out!_

"HELP ME!" he screamed louder, "Somebody let me out of here!"

He felt a strange flicker in the air around him.

 _What is that?_

He felt a sensation like the air was being squeezed from his lungs and cried out again in agony. A hateful, contorted face appeared in his mind and flaming breath expelled a warning he comprehended immediately without understanding the foreign sounding words.

 _If I continue, they'll hurt me more..._

He had begun to understand that these unseen terrors were his tormentors, who tortured his mind with nightmares, whether he was awake or asleep, and who caused pain without ever touching his tightly bound body.

 _The jailor said they were demons..._

Ichigo stiffened as his inner hollow's mocking voice rose up in his mind. He howled in dismay as he tumbled down into his inner world and found himself on his knees in front of his inner hollow.

"Shirosaki," he breathed, looking up at his hollow reflection.

"Oh, they're not so bad, are they?" the hollow teased, "Surely, you're stronger than that. Aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo hissed, "You know what they're doing to me. You know..."

"Yeah, I know," the hollow said, frowning, "and I already told you I can't do anything. I can't break those bonds."

He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Maybe I can help you a little," he offered, "Give you something pleasant to counter some of the nightmares?"

"What are you talking about? What're you gonna do?" Ichigo demanded.

"Just relax. I'm helping this time."

"S-stop!" Ichigo objected.

"Shh," the hollow chided him, "Be quiet now."

Ichigo felt a soft buzzing rise up in his mind that seemed to settle between him and the beginnings of the incoming nightmares, creating a soothing buffer.

"And what would you like to see instead of monsters?" Shirosaki asked, "Maybe...a friend?"

Ichigo gasped as he found himself spun unexpectedly into a memory.

 _He paused outside of the guest room Tenjirou had given to Byakuya, his heart pounding as he contemplated what had happened before. He saw again, Byakuya's lovely, almost naked body, suspended in the hot water of the guardsman's healing pool, the long strands of his dark hair dancing prettily around his handsome face. Holding that image in his mind to force away the less pleasant one that tried to invade, he tapped lightly on the door, then opened it. Byakuya looked up at him, from where he laid in the bed, dressed in a white yukata and looking as though the horrific injuries from before had never been there._

 _"Hi Byakuya," he greeted the recovering noble, earning a curious look in return, "I heard you were awake. I wanted to see you."_

 _"Ichigo," the noble greeted him, "I would have thought you would be training."_

 _"I am...I mean, I was," he said, blushing, "I'll be going back, but I wanted to see you first. I'm uh, really glad you're all right. I was worried about you."_

 _"Well, thankfully, the king offered us healing, or the worst of your fears for us would have come true."_

Ichigo blinked and squinted as the image in front of him flickered and sparked strangely.

"B-byakuya?" he whispered, his reiatsu forced voice hissing as it sounded in the frigid blackness.

A cry of mingled pain and fear invaded as he felt the presence again of the demon guards, and the image of Byakuya began to change.

"No! No, stop it!" he howled, unable to avoid seeing as Byakuya was surrounded in spinning, pink blades and forced back into the wall, shattering it and driving his injured body into the white column, "STOP!"

The image flickered again and showed Byakuya, dressed in poor clothes and being led onto a raised platform his hands tied behind him and his eyes lowered in shame as men gathered in front of him, calling out bids, until one triumphed over the others and led him away. The image darkened and changed again, showing the once proud noble, naked and bowed on his hands and knees on a bed, a rough looking man atop his back and taking him forcefully.

"BYAKUYA!" he screamed, "Stop it, you bastards! Stop!"

But the awful display continued until the prisoners screams became hoarse and he sagged in his bonds, unable to fight anymore. They retreated again, leaving Ichigo suspended in darkness, panting harshly and loosing broken, tortured sobs.

 _It can't be real, can it?_

 _What happened at the end? They say I killed 'both of them,' so I must have killed Ywach. But if I did, then why am I here? Why are they doing this to me?_

 _What's happening?_

 _What's happening..._

 _Wh..._


	3. Souls That Cry Together

**Chapter 3: Souls That Cry Together**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(One Year Before...in the royal realm)**

In their separate prisons, two souls join in memory...

 _Ichigo paused outside of the guest room Tenjirou had given to Byakuya, his heart pounding as he contemplated what had happened before. He saw again, Byakuya's lovely, almost naked body, suspended in the hot water of the guardsman's healing pool, the long strands of his dark hair dancing prettily around his handsome face. Holding that image in his mind to force away the less pleasant one that tried to invade, he tapped lightly on the door, then opened it. Byakuya looked up at him, from where he laid in the bed, dressed in a white yukata and looking as though the horrific injuries from before had never been there._

 _"Hi Byakuya," he greeted the recovering noble, earning a curious look in return, "I heard you were awake. I wanted to see you."_

 _"Ichigo," the noble greeted him, "I would have thought you would be training."_

 _"I am...I mean, I was," he said, blushing, "I'll be going back, but I wanted to see you first. I'm uh, really glad you're all right. I was worried about you."_

 _"Well, thankfully, the king offered us healing, or the worst of your fears for us would have come true."_

Ichigo sighed and sat down in the chair beside Byakuya's bed.

"I kinda feel like they have already. I mean, we're all alive, you, me, Rukia, Renji and all of my friends, but..."

Byakuya looked back at him patiently, saying nothing and waiting for him to continue. Ichigo took a steadying breath.

"That promise I made you," he said solemnly, "I don't know if I am going to..."

He was stopped again as Byakuya's hand moved suddenly and soft fingertips touched Ichigo's lips. The blush on his skin raged a more tempestuous red and Ichigo struggled to find his words again.

"Byakuya..."

"Stop," the noble said quietly, no anger in his dark grey eyes, but to Ichigo's surprise, only complete trust and hopefulness, "This is not over, Kurosaki Ichigo. I know that Soul Society is in ruins. I felt the passing of Yamamoto Soutaichou. And I am aware that the Vandenreich is a horribly powerful enemy. But, you and I are still here, alive and breathing. This is not over. It is not over and it will not be over until you have kept your promise...and until I have kept mine. In fact, the only reason I live and breathe right now is because you made the enemy leave and gave his majesty time to have us evacuated here."

"No," Ichigo said, his expression wrought with guilt, "That wasn't me that made them leave, Byakuya. The guy who was with him, the one with the blonde hair, he said something about Ywach having to go back into the shadows."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "Tenjirou told me that the quincies have been hiding in the shadows, and for some reason, their leader had to return to it."

"Which means, you shouldn't be grateful to me at all, doesn't it?" Ichigo concluded, tears rising in his eyes, "Some help I turned out to be. Here I was, calling to you, telling you I was coming and giving you hope, when...I wasn't any kind of hope for you!"

Byakuya shook his head firmly, stopping Ichigo in his tracks again.

"Ichigo, that hope was what gave me the courage to fight, even though my bankai was taken and I knew I was fighting a losing battle. And when my own power cut through my body and my blood was draining away, it made me hold on to life, because I knew you would come. When you arrived, you came first to me, so that I wouldn't leave this life without the comfort of having my last will respected."

"This is how I'm respecting your last will?" Ichigo whispered, "I haven't been able to do anything. Nothing at all."

"You are here," Byakuya said simply, "That is encouraging."

"But I can't...Byakuya, there's something I have to confess to you. It's something I learned when my sword was being re-forged. I have to tell you, and I don't know what you'll think of me after I say it."

Byakuya looked back at him silently for a moment and nodded.

"Do you remember a taichou named Shiba Isshin?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya's eyes closed for a moment and his lips twitched very slightly.

"Yes."

"Well, when I went to Oetsu to have my sword re-forged, he said that he couldn't do it at first. He told me that I wasn't a real shinigami."

Byakuya smiled.

"I think I remember telling you that long ago," he commented, "I think I understand. Go on."

"I couldn't be a real shinigami, because my power was different."

Ichigo gave Byakuya a surprisingly shy smile.

"That's something else you suspected from the beginning, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, it is."

"It's funny how pissed I got at you for saying that," Ichigo went on, "But the truth is, you were right. Oetsu was right. I wasn't a real shinigami, not then, and not until I chose to be one."

"This happened during the re-forging of your sword?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo confessed, "Oetsu threw me back down to Karakura Town and my dad finally told me everything. See, my dad is Shiba Isshin."

Byakuya's dark eyes widened in reaction, but he remained quiet and attentive as Ichigo continued.

"He goes by the name _Kurosaki_ , or rather, our whole family does, because of my mom. My mom was Kurosaki Masaki. She was one of the pureblood quincies."

Byakuya let out a surprised breath.

"A quincy," he repeated, "You are...?"

"I'm not just a human," Ichigo went on, "My mother was a quincy and my father was a shinigami. Well, I mean, he is a shinigami. They met a long time ago. My dad was attacked by a hollow that he learned was made by Aizen Sousuke."

"Oh..." Byakuya managed, paling visibly.

"Yeah, it was one of his experiments. He sent that hollow to attack my dad and my mom felt its presence, and she came to protect him."

"A quincy protected a shinigami," Byakuya whispered disbelievingly, "That is...astounding, Ichigo! Quincies and shinigamis are supposed to be..."

"Enemies, I know," Ichigo confessed, "But my mom was different."

A look of understanding came into Byakuya's eyes and his expression softened.

"She didn't think like other quincies. She didn't think it was right to just wait around while he was killed by that hollow. So, when she sensed that my dad was in trouble, she went to help him. She killed the hollow, but it exploded, and she was infected with it's reiatsu."

"But that means..." Byakuya began.

"She started to hollowfy, but it was going to kill her, because hollows are a poison to quincies. Another quincy took her to Urahara Kisuke, and he figured out he could save her, but only by bonding a balancing soul to hers. She had quincy and hollow in her, and my dad was a shinigami. Kisuke put him in a special gigai that took away his powers, and he was able to balance the forces in my mother's body, so that she could stay alive."

Byakuya gave him a look of mingled understanding and annoyance.

"Shiba Isshin was a very brash person," he commented, "I do remember that. This sounds like something he would do."

"But you get why he did it," Ichigo mused.

"Yes," Byakuya affirmed, "She saved his life and he decided that, despite what it would cost him, he would save hers. It broke about a hundred rules, but...he did what he felt was right."

"Uh-huh," Ichigo agreed, "So, when I was born, they didn't tell me anything. I think they just wanted me to have a normal life. But when Ywach started to regain his heart and mind and powers, he somehow took back the powers that impure quincies possessed. My mom was a pure quincy, and would have been protected, but because of the hollow that attacked her, she was considered impure, and she had her powers taken. A hollow attacked her while she was with me, and I watched her die, not knowing that she was a quincy, or anything about what Ywach did. I grew up, blind to everything, and now..."

He broke off, looking into Byakuya's eyes uncertainly.

"Now," Byakuya said, taking his hand, "you have learned the truth, and you have made your choice."

"Being a shinigami by choice doesn't mean that I'm not a quincy, and it doesn't make me their enemy."

"No, not you," Byakuya said appreciatively, "Because you don't judge the people around you by what race they are or what god they follow. You judge people by their actions...as I learned when I crossed you."

Ichigo gave a shaky laugh.

"You know, Byakuya," he went on, moving his fingers where the noble held them, "You're different from other people too. You judge people, not by where they come from, but by what they do."

"Perhaps now..."

"No, you were breaking the rules and doing the right thing for a long time before you met me."

"But after Hisana died..."

"You got lost for a while. You were just trying to figure things out. You made mistakes, like we all do, and when we met and fought..."

"I learned that the law isn't perfect. One must obey the laws, but must also listen to his heart."

"Yeah," Ichigo said more softly, "Well, my heart was speaking pretty loudly to me when I was running back to Soul Society, trying so hard to reach you."

"You don't have to explain anymore," Byakuya assured him, "My eyes are open, Ichigo."

"Mine are too," Ichigo said, shivering, though the room was comfortably warm, "I see you, Byakuya, and everything I see in you, I respect..."

He froze for a moment, steeling himself.

"And I love!" he finished, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Byakuya's.

He closed his eyes tightly, afraid to see what might be in those deep, grey orbs. But as the moments passed and Byakuya neither pulled away nor scolded him, he opened his eyes, daring to look and finding himself struck hard by the warm emotion he found there. They kissed several times, then Ichigo pulled away, laughing at himself for shaking all over.

"Look at me," he mused breathlessly, "Some hero, huh? I was scared to death you'd get mad...that you'd push me away."

"Why would I do that?" Byakuya asked, "You were honest with me about everything. You listened to heart and kissed me, and I listened to mine and returned that kiss."

"I don't know what's gonna happen now," Ichigo continued, ignoring the tear that leaked onto his face, "but I do know one thing. Before we go back down there, before you and I have to face our fate? I want to tell you I'm in love with you."

"Ichigo..." Byakuya breathed softly, brushing away the tears in his eyes.

"I've never been in love before," Ichigo explained, "Maybe that's why it took a while to figure out that I'm in love with you. It's okay if you can't love me back, I just needed to tell you. You know, so that you'd know. If I d-"

"Stop it!" Byakuya hissed softly, wrapping his arms around Ichigo and dragging him onto the bed, "Don't speak to me like this is over. We are just beginning, Ichigo!"

"Byakuya!" Ichigo exclaimed, looking wonderingly into the noble's desirous eyes.

He gave a startled gasp as Byakuya brought him down onto his back, attacking his equally enthusiastic mouth with hard, passionate kisses.

"Sh-should you really be doing this? So soon after almost dying?"

Byakuya gave him a rare smile that warmed him to his toes.

"If death is my fate, I would die in your arms, Ichigo!"

Byakuya's mouth came down on his again, and their eager hands tore their clothing away, leaving their skin bare beneath the soft covers. Ichigo shivered at feeling for the first time, the sensation of soft skin rubbing against his, and the brush of something hot and wanton that touched a sensitive inner thigh. Byakuya's mouth left his and made a line of kisses down the side of his neck, then explored the area under his chin. Ichigo tilted his head back, his heart pounding as he experienced being touched in a way he never had been before.

 _I've never really cared about being in love before. I guess I wasn't ready. Or maybe, it's just that I hadn't met him. I never had mixed feelings about Byakuya. At first, I was furious at him. I was so angry that he could let his own sister be executed and he'd stand by and do nothing. But then, I came to understand in our battle, that Rukia's execution wasn't something he wanted. In fact, he was glad when I stopped him. He wanted to lose. Because only by losing to me could he have what was in his heart._

 _And I think I know what's in his heart now!_

 _I feel it in the hands that are touching me. I see it in his eyes. I hear it in his words. I taste it in our kisses and I smell it in the scents around us. This is what love is. And even if it's the only time we're together, we'll always have what we make here..._

He watched with dazed eyes as Byakuya's pretty, pouting mouth trailed kisses down the length his slender torso, pausing to tease one sharply raised nipple, then the other. He rolled each around in his hot mouth, then licked and suckled, treasuring each hard nub until Ichigo's heart was raging in his chest and his hips pressed upward, seeking friction against Byakuya's slightly raised body. A strong hand touched his midsection, pushing him back down, and Byakuya's mouth continued to crawl downward, exploring every inch of his blushing skin and leaving him a panting, moaning mess on the bed.

He felt more kisses following that line of ginger hairs downward to his alert nether region, and he was left breathless all over again as Byakuya's insistent mouth began to offer him pleasure the likes of which he couldn't have imagined. He moaned loudly, sinking his fingers into the noble's satin black hair and encouraging him. He felt as though a fever raged all over his body and his heart would burst out of his chest. Then, he felt a gentle, questioning touch at his virgin entrance and gasped, almost climaxing at just the thought. He felt pressure in his nether region that brought him back just slightly from the edge, then quivered and panted harshly as Byakuya's fingers began to prepare him.

"Are you sure that you want to do this with me?" Byakuya whispered into his ear, "One's first intercourse should be something very special. You shouldn't agree to this unless you feel sure."

Ichigo managed a shaky smile.

"I'm sure," he panted, arching his back as Byakuya's fingers found the sensitive nerves inside him and stimulated the area gently, "I've never been so sure about anything! B-but are you sure you wanna do this with me? I mean, have you even ever done this with a guy before?"

"No," Byakuya admitted, "but I do know how to make love to a man."

"But do you want to make love to _me_?" Ichigo asked, writhing uncontrollably as Byakuya's fingers continued their preparation.

"If I didn't, then I would have let you down gently. I would never take someone's innocence if being with that person wasn't in my heart. You are in my heart, Ichigo. I love you too!"

"Ah...'kay," Ichigo managed, relaxing and spreading his thighs wider as Byakuya positioned himself, "Then, go ahead. I want to be with you."

"It might hurt for a moment."

"I don't care! Please, Byakuya, just go ahead!"

Ichigo gave an erotic groan of surrender as Byakuya's hips pressed forward and he began a slow entry. he joined their bodies in short, measured thrusts, then paused, looking down into Ichigo's damp eyes for any sign of pain.

"It's okay!" Ichigo assured him, "I'm fine."

His body moved with Byakuya's, thrusting heedlessly and grinding hard, seeking a kind of pleasure he'd only heard of, but had never experienced. But he could feel it approaching, edging closer and closer with each of their wild, unrestrained motions. He caught a glimpse of Byakuya's impassioned expression and felt a tickle deep his belly, and as pleasure began to sweep over them, their reiatsu erupted forcefully, filling the chamber with bright golden light and making it tremble. Hard, beautiful shudders raked Ichigo's body and he loosed his release forcefully. A delighted howl escaped him as delicious, scathing heat filled him inside, draining him of his energy and making him relax completely. Byakuya dropped down beside him, feeding him softer, more gentle kisses as their sated bodies slowly recovered.

"Do you have any regrets?" Byakuya asked, tracing his smiling lips with a soft fingertip.

"No, none at all," Ichigo sighed, "I wanted this. I wanted to be with you. And even if..."

"Stop," Byakuya said affectionately, "Stop right there. You are going to protect Soul Society, as I am also. And when all is well again, I want to marry you."

"What?" Ichigo asked, grinning, "We can do that? A human and a...?"

"We are two souls meant to be one," Byakuya assured him, "And it doesn't hurt that you are also a Shiba. That will make things easier for us later. We may raise a few eyebrows, but...given what I feel in my heart, this is the only right thing to do."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am sure. But are you saying that you are willing?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll marry you. After being with you, I can't even imagine being with anyone else. You're...someone really special, Byakuya. I'm glad I gave my virginity to you."

"It is a gift I will cherish always," Byakuya whispered, kissing him on the cheek, then on his flushed lips, "Whatever happens, this can't be taken away. Whatever happens, my heart will belong to you."

"And mine belongs to you," Ichigo whispered, kissing him back, "Forever, Byakuya...Forever."

XXXXXXXXXX

Two tormented souls, one bound and sealed away in darkness, and one battered and deeply unconscious, felt the dream fall away and the coldness return.

"BYAKUYA!" Ichigo howled, raging hard against his bonds until the strength left him and he fell back, exhausted and shaking all over, "Byakuya..."

In a lonely room in the Inuzuri brothel, One sat up suddenly, his eyes flying open and pink light flickering for a moment all around his body. He reeled as he watched the hurts from the assault fade away into nothing, leaving his body clean again and unmarked. The light around him faded as Ozuru ran into the room and glared at him.

"What was that? What was that I felt? And what happened to you? Why...how have you been so perfectly healed so quickly?"

One stared back at him in silence, shaking hard and not daring to speak of what he had heard.

 _I don't remember what that ginger-haired man said in my dream, but...I think it was my name!_


	4. My Kingdom

**Chapter 4: My Kingdom**

 **(Hey, those of you on Inkitt! I have stories entered in the latest Fandom Contest, so please go over and give me some votes if you can. I will soon have my library up there as well as here and AO3, so give it a look if you haven't yet.)**

In the richly decorated monarch's bedroom in the royal palace, Inoue Orihime stirred and moaned in distress, tears leaking onto her face as horrid images assaulted her sleeping mind. She was stricken first with the terrifying sight of her longtime friend, Rukia, crumpling and falling onto her knees, under the weight of a heavy load of stones. Two men noticed and one yelled at her and raised his whip to strike her.

"Rukia, n-no!"

The next was a vision of Ishida Uryu, poorly dressed and imprisoned in an icy cell. _A guard entered his cell and his reddened eyes widened as he scrambled backward on hands and knees, trying to get away._

 _"Get over here you little quincy bastard!" the guard snapped, grabbing the front of his thin yukata so hard that it tore, "I won the dice game. I get to be your torturer tonight."_

More scattered images followed of the lovely and proud Kuchiki Byakuya, lying half naked in a alley and being attacked by two violent men, Abarai Renji taking the hand of a battered and unbearably thin Kuchiki Tetsuya and the two running away as town guards chased after them. But the last and absolute worst was an image of her husband, the new soul king, restrained in heavy bonds and locked away in the darkness. He screamed a name and Orihime felt the dream flicker strangely.

 _He wasn't crying out for me._

 _That's so strange. Ichigo is so loving and kind. He is the most wonderful husband. He is just the person our worlds needed to heal them. But...why would my Ichigo be calling out someone else's name?_

 _It doesn't make sense..._

A touch on her shoulder made her inhale sharply and turn too fast, sending a throb of pain through her swollen belly.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"Orihime," Ichigo said, touching her face and looking into her teary eyes, "Are you all right?"

Orihime blinked and stared in confusion as the image in front of her flickered strangely. She heard a strange whisper, then watched the odd flickering fade.

 _That's so weird!_ Orihime mused, _For a moment, I didn't see Ichigo at all! For a moment, I saw..._

"Hey," Ichigo said, smiling and rubbing her belly as he bent his head to kiss her trembling lips, "You look kinda pale. Should I have a healer come to see you?"

"Oh no, I'm fine!" she insisted, forcing her lips to smile cheerfully, "I just needed to wake up a little."

"I'll have our servant bring you some breakfast," Ichigo said, sliding out of bed and wrapping a yukata around his slim, naked form.

"I can walk down to the dining room," she laughingly chided him, "I'm pregnant. I'm not crippled."

"No, of course not," Ichigo said, slipping an arm around her and helping her to her feet.

He offered a bracing arm as her rounded belly made her lose her balance for a moment.

"Huh, are you sure about that?" Ichigo teased her.

"S-sorry," she stammered, blushing brightly, "I know I'm a little clumsy, but it's better for the baby if I don't lie around."

"Of course," Ichigo said, grinning and bending to kiss her baby bump, "And hey, it's not just any baby. This is the next soul king!"

"Right," Orihime said breathlessly.

 _It's still so hard to believe that Ichigo was made king and that he chose me to be his queen. It was like my dreams suddenly all came true. I just wish I didn't have those nightmares all of the time. They're so scary. I have to go the king's gardens and look down at the worlds beneath us, just to be sure everything's all right._

 _It always is._

 _Soul Society has been rebuilt and Kuchiki Byakuya's home looks as beautiful as ever. Renji became a taichou, like Byakuya. Rukia still insists on staying with Ukitake taichou, because she likes him so much._

 _The living world looks wonderful too. It wasn't damaged in the war and the people there that aren't able to see ghosts never even noticed anything happened. But even the ones who see ghosts and all of the shinigamis posted there are doing fine._

 _Everyone is happy. The quincies have made peace with the shinigamis. I couldn't hope for more beautiful and peaceful worlds._

 _But...why do these dreams still torture me?_

"C'mon, let's go and get some breakfast," Ichigo said, guiding her towards the bedroom doors.

"Good morning, your highnesses!" their two male attendants greeted them, bowing.

"Good morning, Jun," Orihime answered cheerfully, "Good morning, Ken.".

The attendants swiftly dressed the royal couple, then followed them out of the room and down to the dining room. As they approached the doors, a white hell butterfly approached the king.

"Oh man, again?" Ichigo complained, looking at his wife ruefully, "Sorry, Orihime. It looks like I'm going to have to go and deal with this. It'll probably take a while, so go on and eat. I'm sure my dad and sisters can keep you company."

As Orihime turned away, Ichigo's eyes darkened slightly and a flicker of power flowed out of him and into Orihime's body. A wicked smile touched his lips as he watched the human girl walk into the empty dining room, calling out greetings to Ichigo's sisters and father, conversing with them as if they were really in front of her and making the motions of eating. He glanced at the two hollow servants she had thought were royal attendants.

"Watch her," he instructed them, "Make sure she stays in the palace. Do not, under any circumstances, let her near the king's healing pool."

The servants bowed in front of him.

"Hai... _Aizen-sama_!"

"Aren't things getting a little complicated, Sousuke?" a tall, slender, silver-haired hollow asked mockingly, "What is it, three times now you've impregnated her? How many times will it take before you realize that you made a mistake? And all of the wear and tear on that poor girl! It's a good thing she doesn't remember the first two miscarriages. What will you do when this one dies?"

"Enough Gin," Aizen sighed in annoyance, "Much more and I'll forget why I found your poor lost soul wandering in Hueco Mundo and brought you here to be with me."

"You know why you brought me here," Gin giggled, moving closer and slipping his arms around Aizen, then offering him a long, open-mouthed kiss, "You regretted killing me."

"I do admit that life was boring without you around plotting against me. And now that I'm immortal and can't be killed, you do bring a certain spark to life here."

"If that's your way of saying I'm better in bed than that little red haired tart of yours, then I say, let's make love!"

"In a bit," Aizen said, leaving the hallway and heading out into the king's garden. He led Gin to the king's healing pool and the two sat down at the edge, looking into the bubbling waters.

"What are you looking for?" Gin asked curiously, "Same as usual?"

"I need to know who he was supposed to choose as his queen," Aizen said in a frustrated tone, "In my vision, I saw Ichigo here in the palace, being called _your highness_. He's the rightful soul king. I know he is. I just can't figure out who his queen is."

"Hmm, I've been thinking about that," Gin offered, "You say you saw him here?"

"Yes."

"He was called _your highness_?"

"Yes, Gin."

"Well, did it occur to you that maybe he wasn't the _king_?"

Aizen's eyes widened.

"Ah...he could have been king's consort?" Aizen whispered, "That would make sense. It would certainly explain why Orihime isn't able to carry a royal child. If Ichigo is consort, then...all I have to do is _to impregnate him_!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"One," Ozuru said sternly, "I know what I sensed when I came into this room. You were using some kind of power! You know the ronin aren't allowed any powers. A ronin who begins to flow reiatsu again is always killed. The city guards may have sensed you!"

One's grey eyes rounded.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" he insisted, his face going white, "Master, I was under great stress from being attacked. I didn't mean to disobey!"

"It doesn't matter!" Ozuru snapped, "If the guards sense power in you, they will execute you where you stand! There are no trials for ronin, no form of justice."

"P-please help me!" One pleaded, climbing onto his knees, "We both know how much I'm worth to you! Do you mean you'll give me up that easily to the guards?"

Ozuru let out a frustrated breath.

"A master who is known to have hidden a ronin with powers can be sentenced to death too," he said grimly, "I am sorry, One. As much as I do value you, I value my life more!"

"You're going to let them kill me?" One managed softly, tears filling his eyes, "Even though I've done everything you've ever asked? Master..."

"I know," Ozuru said more gently, reaching down to brush away the ronin's tears, "I don't know what the ronin could have done to have been given such a terrible sentence. And you, such a beauty. I'll bet you were once very powerful, like the myths say."

He thought quietly for several long minutes as One's shoulders sagged and more tears rolled down his lovely face, then met One's tragically sad eyes again.

"Maybe there is a way," he offered.

"I'll do anything!" One promised, "J-just, please don't let them kill me! I won't ever let my reiatsu do that again! I didn't even know it would. I swear I...!"

One watched, then sucked in a sharp breath and shivered as Ozuru left the room and returned with a filled syringe.

"What is that?" One asked warily.

"It is a drug...a very illegal drug that other masters have used when their ronin showed signs of power."

One's face paled even more.

"What does it do?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"It will repress your reiatsu...seal it so that no one can sense it and you can't use it. If I give you this once every day, it will hide your reiatsu, One."

"W-will it do anything else to me?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, it will fog your mind," the brothel owner admitted, "You should be lucid enough to serve the ones who come in here, but your mind will be rather hazy."

One gave him a distressed look and Ozuru smiled.

"It's better than dying, isn't it?"

One stared at the syringe, his heart pounding and his thoughts careening about in his head. He moved back reflexively as Ozuru advanced, reaching for his arm.

"Come now, it won't hurt. You've had injections before. There's just a slight pinprick, then you'll relax. You'll be fine if the guards come to see you. I'll tell them you required a tranquilizer for nerves. It will be all right, One."

"Are you sure?" One whispered, "Wh-what if they sense my power anyway?"

Ozuru's hand rose and brushed against his face lightly.

"At least if this is in your system, you will be calm and you will be spared pain as you die, then."

A little sob escaped the devastated ronin and he sat quietly as Ozuru plunged the needle into his arm. One quivered as he felt an odd burning in his arm, then a feeling of dizziness that swelled in his head and made his body go weak. He started to fall back, but was caught up and held in Ozuru's arms for a moment before the brothel owner laid him down on his back and leaned over him, watching One's eyes go empty and senseless. He waited for several minutes, then undid his pants.

"One," he said in a calm voice, "pleasure me."

The ronin responded immediately, though his reflexes were noticeably slower. He climbed onto his knees and bent forward to offer his master the requested stimulation. His eyes continued to look empty and distant, but he responded acceptably to each of his master's instructions.

"I had forgotten how capable you are," Ozuru sighed, sinking his fingers into the prostitute's soft, black hair and moving his hips to increase the enchanting sensations.

His breaths shortened and he moaned hungrily, then pulled back and climbed onto the bed. He coaxed One down onto his belly, then raised his hips and positioned himself for entry.

"I don't like to get involved with my whores," he admitted, as his fingers slowly prepared One, "I don't want to feel too attached or I won't be able to tolerate you being with other people. But you're such a temptation."

He entered the groggy prostitute and began a gentle, steady thrusting. One made an incomprehensible jumble of words in response and lifted his hips higher to welcome his amorous master's attentions. Gradually, their motions became rougher and the sounds they emitted, more passionate. Ozuru felt his pleasure beginning to peak and he grabbed One's soft bottom, holding him in place, then collapsing onto his back as they released violently together.

 _It also isn't like me to fall asleep in a whore's arms. It makes me look too vulnerable, but One has always been different. I suppose that's why I couldn't let him be taken away._

He pulled One onto his shoulder and the two exchanged sleepy kisses as they drifted off. They slept for some time before an urgent knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"What is it?" Ozuru called out, frowning.

"S-sorry to bother you, sir," the brothel's clerk said anxiously through the door, "But there are soldiers at the door. They said that they sensed some kind of power that seemed to come from a ronin near here."

"Ah," the brothel owner sighed, looking at One, but receiving only a dazed look in response, "Have them wait in the greeting room."

He climbed out of the bed and leaned over to kiss One's soft cheek.

"I'll take care of this and be right back."

He slipped back into his clothes and walked out to where the town guards waited, wearing stern looks on their rugged faces.

"There was a report of ronin magical activity in the area," one of the guards said, "Your place is closest to where the disturbance is. We need to see your ronin. You have three, correct?"

"I have two," Ozuru corrected him, his eyes glinting as an idea came to mind, "I just sold Twenty-one today. I was going to call you because I suspected that little troublemaker was using powers behind my back. The guard said he didn't sense anything, but he bought Twenty-one from me on the spot."

"Which guard was involved?"

A cruel smile overtook Ozuru's lips.

"The redhead. Abarai Renji."

The guard nodded.

"I see. We'll check that out, but we still need to see your ronin."

"Of course," the brothel owner said pleasantly, "There is one sleeping off his last assignment downstairs. Miki can show you. The other, Ronin One is in the room at the end of this hall. I had to tranquilize him to calm him after a rough customer."

"Ah," the guard said, following as Ozuru led them down the hallway.

He opened the door and stepped inside, then stared in surprise at finding the bed empty and One nowhere to be found.

"One!" he shouted angrily, "One, where are you? Come out here now!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside the brothel, Renji held One over his shoulder and stuck to the shadows as he hurried towards the edge of town.

"Sorry I left you with him," he said sadly, "I couldn't get you out at first, so I just focused on getting Twenty-one away. He's with Kisuke, and that's where I'm taking you. Those guards are real trouble. I think I'll be in trouble. Did you hear that asshole throw me under the bus to save his own hide? I guess he was trying to save you too, but...what a jerk!"

He reached the edge of town and heard sirens rising up behind him.

"Damn, I guess ol' Ozuru's smarter than I thought. I think our time hanging here in Inuzuri is over."

He paused in the grassy meadow, just short of the forest Kisuke's home was hidden in, and laid One on the ground.

"Damn, he gave you some of that reiatsu suppressor, didn't he? I've seen what that shit can do to a guy. That guy deserves a special place in hell, you know?"

Renji heard fast footsteps on the trail a short distance away and hoisted One back over his shoulder.

"Holy hell, they're really serious!" he panted, setting out at a run for the forest.

He reached the house well ahead of the approaching guards, and Kisuke guided him swiftly down into the underground chamber, where Twenty-one and several others waited.

"One!" Twenty-one cried, running to his friend's side and dropping onto his knees.

One's eyes opened and blinked in confusion. A name rose on his lips and he spoke it without thinking.

"T-tet...suya?"

Twenty-one sucked in a surprised breath as reiatsu swelled around him in a bright, blinding blue color. He disappeared into it for a moment, only to reappear, wearing a navy blue uniform with a family crest on the left breast of his cloak.

"Whoa!" Kisuke breathed, his eyes rounding, "Thank kami that happened in here where no one out there can sense it!"

"What was that?" Tessai asked in a mystified voice, "What did he do?"

Kisuke stared at One's senseless form, where he laid on the ground in front of Renji and Twenty-one.

"I think he remembered that Twenty-one's name is Tetsuya!"

They watched in wonder as a blue steel sword formed in Tetsuya's shaking hand.

"I know my name!" he whispered, staring at the sword, then at One, "I am _Kuchiki Tetsuya_!"


	5. The Opening

**Chapter 5: The Opening**

 **(A shout out to Frosteddragon, who asked for this! A little shorter chapter, but more is on the way! Love to all, Spunky)**

Kisuke stared in shock at Tetsuya's sudden transformation, his words failing him as he took in the etchings of restored power in the young man's blue eyes, the bright steel sword that had manifested and the telling, dark navy uniform that had replaced his poorer clothing. He blinked and caught his breath in surprise as he studied the crest on Tetsuya's cloak.

"What is it?" Tetsuya mused, following his gaze to the crest.

"You said you know who you are now," Kisuke said in a shaken voice, "Do you know any of us? Do you know that crest?"

Tetsuya shook his head, frowning.

"It's strange," he confessed softly, "It is like there is something powerful between me and a part of my own mind. I remember my name, and that I was our leader's protector, but I don't know the leader's name, or any of you."

"It's okay," Renji said, smiling and curling an arm around him, admiring his uniform and weapon, "This is progress, right?"

He turned his head, looking down at One's unconscious form.

"You know," the redhead went on, "One's said before that he feels really close to you. And even though you are in love with me, it's clear that you're loyal to him. Do you think he is the leader you used to protect?"

Tetsuya frowned thoughtfully, moving closer and kneeling at One's side. His blue eyes studied the man's pale face and lips turned slightly downward.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I do feel that I know him, and I feel protective of him, but I can't say that I remember him. Everything is still muddled."

"Give yourself some time," Kisuke said bracingly, "You've made a big step forward. Now, if we can work out any other names. It seems the names seal the memories and power."

"But I haven't got my memory back," Tetsuya objected, "I only remember my name."

He looked down at the sword in his hand.

"If I was powerful before, I don't know what power I wielded."

"But we've got a start," Kisuke insisted, "Tetsuya, we're gonna figure this out. I promise. But right now, we have to take care of One, and we have to make sure that you, Renji and One are not found."

His grey eyes scanned the secret chamber for a moment.

"Though you might be tempted to just think we can keep hiding down here," he went on, "you have to remember that we are in constant danger of someone overcoming the protections and finding us. That means we have to be completely committed to restoring all of our memories and the powers we seem to have had."

"I think we're all committed to that," said Renji, "but what do we do? I mean, Tetsuya has his clothes and that sword."

"He has more than that," Kisuke said with certainty.

The others looked back at him curiously, making him smile as he explained.

"You see that crest," he said, pointing to Tetsuya's uniform, "That crest matches the one I found the reference to…the one leading into the deadlands."

"But we know the deadlands are too dangerous for us to explore," Tetsuya reasoned.

"Yeah," Kisuke agreed, "right now, they are. We don't have our powers."

He thought for a moment, then extended a hand and touched his fingers to Tetsuya's blue steel blade.

"We don't have our powers," he repeated, running his fingers along the flat of the blade, "but if you'll touch this blade, you'll feel it."

His eyes met Tetsuya's meaningfully and the younger man looked thoughtfully down at the blade he held.

"You feel that, right?" Kisuke inquired, watching the young man closely.

Tetsuya closed his eyes focusing his mind on the sword he held and breathing slowly.

"I do feel something," he confessed after a moment, "I feel…power. This blade feels like it holds power, and that power is connected to me. The blade is connected to me."

"Right," Kisuke said, nodding, "so it follows that there must have been a time when we had these swords, and we were able to send our power into them. Think of them as a focus. I think the blades probably focused the power somehow. There was a word that described the power we controlled. I read it in a nearly destroyed book. It was about the only thing I could salvage, so I don't know for sure. The word is _reiatsu_ , and it seems from some pictures I've gathered, to be something that radiates in the body. We know that it can be used for healing, as Zero heals, but Tetsuya's sword is an indicator that the power could also be used for fighting. Look at this."

He moved to a cabinet and took out two books with pages marked, and a small portrait.

"These pictures all show something that looks like power, radiating around these people carrying these swords. Somehow, if we do the right thing, we can unlock that power."

He sighed softly and shook his head.

"I've been studying this for a long time, but until now, I wasn't sure what the key was to all of this. But, I think we may have it right here."

The others' eyes followed his to the blue steel sword in Tetsuya's hand.

"Tetsuya had sporadic flickers of power before, but it didn't manifest as this sword until Tetsuya learned his name. What I'm thinking is that it may be the same with the power that flows through the sword. The person has power, but maybe to use the sword for that power requires a name for the power…you know, to activate it."

"So, you're saying that once we know the name of the power," Renji posited, "we'll be able to use our power again?"

"I have a question," Zero asked, looking from Tetsuya to Renji, then back at Kisuke, "Renji, here, knows his name, but he doesn't have a sword like that. You know, one with power. He just uses kido."

"Renji," said Kisuke, "Me, some of the guards in town, yeah, we know our names, but we don't know what those names mean."

"Huh?" Renji mused, looking back at him blankly.

"Think of it this way," Kisuke explained, "One activated Tetsuya's memory by saying his name, but it wasn't just that he said the name. When he said Tetsuya's name, he was having a moment when he fully remembered Tetsuya's identity. If we'd been able to ask him, he probably could have unlocked the full recognition of our names and maybe the names of some of our powers, if he knew them before."

"So, you're saying it's not enough to have the name, we have to know…" Renji began.

"Each of us has a soul pattern that others sense," Kisuke went on, "That's how other people recognize us. There's a reason that when we see someone we know, the first thing we think is their name. The name is connected to the soul pattern we recognize. That may be the underpinning, the key to all of us getting our power back."

"Ah," Zero said, his eyes widening slightly, "that's why you've been so focused on waking Two. You think he can tell us our names."

"And the names associated with our powers," Kisuke added, "That's the only way we'll get to the bottom of what happened a year ago and what we need to do to fix things…if they can be fixed. Someone did this to all of us…someone or a lot of someones. I don't know. I do know two things. First, we need to find answers, and second, we'll find those answers in the deadlands.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke left the upper levels of the palace, traveling down in a lift, then passing through a hallway that seemed to come to a dead end. He extended a hand and the way opened for him. A new corridor appeared, and he followed it down a long spiral stairway, one hand touching the cold iron railing. He passed through several checkpoints, descending further, to the lowest level of the prison. He cast a mental eye into the chamber to make sure the demon slept, then entered.

A dark figure turned away from a console, meeting his eyes in the darkness.

"How is Ichigo today?" Aizen asked.

"Holding up, but barely," the jailor answered, glancing at the prisoner's heavily bound body, "The torture is finally seeming to begin to wear him down. But, he's still too strong. Every time it seems that his mind must come undone, something stops it."

"What stops it?" Aizen asked, moving to Ichigo's side and releasing the binding on his head.

Ichigo's hazy eyes opened and tried to focus on him, but closed again quickly. He groaned discomfitedly.

"You have deprived him of sleep? Given him nightmares? Allowed him only nutrients that would make him ill?"

"All of that and rounds of torture," the jailor affirmed, "My lord, I have been in this business for several hundred years and I've never seen anyone hold out like this. We'll break him down."

"I'm sure you will," Aizen agreed, turning back with him to face the console, "Has he said anything of consequence?"

The jailor shrugged.

"Just the usual. Screams at me to let him go, screams his names…mostly just screams because he hurts. But he did say another name."

Aizen's fingers clenched slightly and his dark brown orbs closed.

"Whose?"

"Byakuya."

Aizen sucked in a hissing breath and chuckled ominously.

"Ah, I see. And was this while being tortured or while having nightmares?"

"During the nightmares."

"Hmm," Aizen mused, glancing at the demon guardian, "Leave us."

The jailor nodded briefly, then bowed and left the chamber.

"During his nightmares," Aizen breathed, approaching the bound demon in slow footsteps.

Flutters of wicked power hummed in the air around him as he grew closer. He employed his illusions to mask his exact position, and to shield himself from the beast's horrid power.

"Doku," he whispered, invoking the demon's name.

A huge, red eye with a gold starburst center opened and fixed on him. Aizen breathed in deeply at the threat of dread poison and shrieking death that radiated around the monster. The beast bared sharp white teeth and growled warningly.

"You are not doing your job," Aizen accused him calmly, "You should have destroyed his mind by now. I think you deserve some punishment."

The demon snarled hatefully, but his eyes betrayed a hint of uncertainty.

"But I am a benevolent ruler," the tyrant continued, "Maybe if you can help me, we will reach the point that he will become useless to me, and I will let you devour him."

The demon's long red tongue shot out of it's mouth, sliding slowly over its thick black lips. He let out a hungry whine.

"I know. It's what torments you unendingly," Aizen purred, "Inflicting pain on him, making him scream so that the little flecks of his reiatsu can feed you, but never receiving enough to make you strong enough to break free. You suffer nearly as much as he does, don't you? Still, I can offer you a little more if you will do something for me. Show me his dreams, his nightmares. I know you see them. You sense what makes him suffer the most and you show him. Now, show me."

The demon blinked slowly and gathered his power, letting it radiate in the air. Aizen breathed in slowly, taking in what the demon shared, watching the terror Ichigo had witness unfold in front of him.

"You are truly terrifying," he mused appreciatively, "Thank you, Doku."

Aizen drew a measure of Ichigo's blood and reiatsu and loosed it into the air. The demon howled and sucked the stream in, roaring with delight as the power flooded his bound body. He strained against his bonds, hissing and snarling as Aizen stood quietly, watching Ichigo's nightmares play out in front of him.

"Byakuya," Aizen whispered, "so well hidden, yet at the same time, your feelings for him were in plain sight. So…you were to be the father of the heir…perhaps the next king. And where are you now?"

He left the demon plundering the treat he had been given and walked back to Ichigo, turning his illusions so that he wore the noble's lovely form. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Byakuya approach, and tears came instantly to his eyes. Aizen continued forward, turning Byakuya's dark eyes onto Ichigo's and letting them fill with love and concern.

"Ichigo!" he gasped, "I've finally found you!"

He stood over the bound prisoner, looking down at him in wonder and touching a warm hand to his icy cheek.

"I've come to free you."

"I know it's not real," Ichigo sobbed softly, "It's just another cruel illusion that thing is sending…but…I love you, Byakuya. I'm gonna get free and I'm gonna find you. We're going to be together, I promise!"

Aizen nodded and bent to kiss Ichigo, making the contact slow and firm.

"God, it feels so real," Ichigo moaned, tears sliding down his cheeks, "like when we were together before we all went back to fight Ywach. You were the first person to ever touch me like that."

Aizen froze.

 _They have been together sexually already?_

He left Ichigo looking up lovingly at Byakuya's false image and he walked back to the console, where he pored over the gathered information. His fingers moved gracefully over the keyboard and he watched new data come up on the screen.

"A full body scan was conducted upon his arrival and it found him damaged, but not badly. His reiatsu has been suppressed ever since. If he was…" Aizen whispered.

He moved back to Ichigo's side, releasing the rest of his restraints and leaving him with just the illusions holding him down. One hand slid down to touch Ichigo's slim belly and almost at once, he felt the tiny presence he had been looking for. A slow, evil smile crawled across his face and his eyes lit with demonic arousal.

 _The reiatsu of the child was suppressed all of this time. This is a legitimate heir! Now, it is as simple as using my bankai to employ another world reality shift. I will have more control this time. I will prepare carefully as I could not before._

 _One thing annoys me._

 _I was not able to capture Byakuya or the other taichous. Because my escape happened suddenly and I did not have time to plan, although I was able to deprive everyone of their memories, I was depleted so that I could not leave here to deal with the taichous personally. They are spread out now, some in the Rukongai and some in the Seireitei that is now the deadlands. If Byakuya is alive, I need to find him now._

 _I need to find him._

 _And I need to kill him._

 _That way, he can never enter the royal realm._

"Byakuya, are you gonna take me home with you?" Ichigo asked dazedly.

Aizen turned and reclaimed his place as Ichigo's vision of Byakuya. He moved down to the prisoner's feet and spread his thighs, baring his nether region as Ichigo continued to pant the noble's name longingly. He took his time preparing the younger man, bending over him to kiss him and stroke his face gently.

"You are home, my love," Aizen said in Byakuya's voice as he made his entry, "I am right here with you. And Ichigo…I am never leaving you again!"


End file.
